


abo车

by moonshiner_lzz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshiner_lzz/pseuds/moonshiner_lzz
Summary: pwpabo产乳生子很雷很雷 有时间再细改
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. 一辆ao车

生完孩子后，徐彰彬的身体变得更绵软厚实，像块涂上厚厚糖霜的蛋糕。  
他的肚子很快收了回去，胸臀却越发丰满，从后面看曲线圆滑得像把琴，有股说不上来的性感。  
厨房的小砂锅里炖着汤，鱼骨和豆腐的鲜香，他毫无缘由地蹲下来，给黄铉辰擦去鞋子上一粒无关紧要的灰尘，再抬头用笑盈盈的双眼看他。

这个位置刚刚好。刚好做什么他们彼此再清楚不过，黄铉辰的手几乎是自动攀附在他柔软的头发上，发丝凉丝丝的，从他指尖狡黠滑过，又弹回一圈重新缠上来。

“医生说，要多做有氧运动。”徐彰彬没头没脑来了一句。  
“嗯。”黄铉辰答应着，眼神却从他大睁的眼里迷失，滑落到他半张着的嘴唇上。

“……我说我想做……”  
他的哥哥跪在自己腿间，脸贴上自己笔挺的西装裤内缝，在虽然沉寂但依然可观的庞然大物旁磨蹭，用最轻柔的声音说着最下流的话。  
“总是装着很讨厌的样子，其实铉辰很喜欢我这样吧。”  
徐彰彬眼睛眯成勾人的细缝，“都硬了呢。”

黄铉辰把他从地上拉起来亲吻，不顾他的惊呼，边接吻边将徐彰彬抱进卧室。  
生孩子后很长一段时间也没有进行性事，也一点不影响他们身体的契合度，徐彰彬单薄的信息素猛然剧增，就好像发情了。

“别突然……我受不了……”  
原来黄铉辰为了他身体一直将自己的信息素隐藏了起来，这刚不小心漏了些许，就推着徐彰彬让他直接进入发情期了。  
在家里徐彰彬只穿了件短裤和卫衣，黄铉辰的手轻易从他裤管里伸进去，沿着洁白柔软的大腿肉按摩揉捏，进到更里，勾起那层弹性极好的棉布，手指钻了进去。  
徐彰彬的声音都被他吞吃入腹，只能从鼻子里挤出几声软弱的哼唧，手却一点都不老实，从他的背脊往下摸，再转到前面，隔着裤子给他揉弄。  
“啊……嗯啊……”  
趁着换气的当，徐彰彬尾音直拐向上，发情母猫一样叫了两声，叫得黄铉辰邪火只往下腹涌，喘气也粗了几分，抽出手指，液体便从裤管里牵出几条银线，剩下的又聚在他指缝。

黄铉辰故意把手指伸到他面前，“啧啧……水怎么这么多啊。”  
徐彰彬有点不好意思，勾着他的脖子，落下几个讨好催促的吻。“你别说了……”

“还不是因为你……”也不知道是不是故意的，他说话吐出的热气都喷在黄铉辰耳朵边，本来耳朵就很敏感，被这么一闹黄铉辰也顾不得再怜香惜玉，拉开裤链就去把徐彰彬翻到侧面。  
徐彰彬和他现在衣服都好好地穿在身上，只是他的阴茎伸进对方过于肥大的裤管，将内裤拉到一边，直接就着徐彰彬发情流出的水插了进去。  
没好好扩张一开始让两人都皱紧眉头，吃了些苦头，可这样衣冠楚楚做爱的样子好像两人像饥渴的大学生一样，基于这个认识，两人的动作逐渐失控。  
黄铉辰察觉到了徐彰彬的兴奋，操干的力气也越来越大，把徐彰彬操得不断往床头跑，害他不得不抓着床单，生怕被操到撞上床头，被撞到晕过去。  
黄铉辰捏着徐彰彬柔软的大腿肉，手指陷进去，掐出道道红痕；他的胯骨不断撞进他又肥又软的大屁股里，阴茎像利刃不断劈开那团团簇簇围过来的软肉，挤出越来越多的体液，随着进出的动作发出阵阵响亮的水声。

“嗯啊……啊！啊！呜呜……”  
这么久没做爱，徐彰彬哪受得了他这么凶狠的动作，被干到两眼翻白，带着哭腔的娇媚叫声不断响起。怕他嗓子喊哑了，黄铉辰只好用手指伸进他嘴里搅动，又怕他咬到舌头，便两指夹着他滚烫的小舌玩弄。后知后觉发现用的就是刚刚扣弄他肉穴的手，看他一脸沉浸情欲的样子，黄铉辰玩味地牵起一边嘴角。

“好吃吗……姐姐？”  
“嗯啊……？”  
徐彰彬就好像没理解一样，眼神迷离懵懂地看向他，却不能对他的话做出反应。  
看他这个样子，黄铉辰的施虐心和保护欲同时被激了起来，摆着腰顶弄，上上下下刺激着记忆中他哥哥的敏感点，不出所料，让徐彰彬爽到眼里蓄起眼泪，抓着他的小臂哭喊。  
“对不起……对不起嘛……呜呜……”  
被快感冲昏头脑，明明他才是被欺负的那个，反倒道起歉来了。看徐彰彬小声哭起来，黄铉辰哪肯放过他，又用沾了他唾液的手指拉开他的卫衣，露出他因为哺育而肿胀了不少的乳房。  
徐彰彬男性的乳房，小小的，像一颗桃子，因为奶水变的充盈的男性乳房，在他胸前震荡。也许是刚喂完奶没多久的缘故，乳头是肿胀的，乳尖却还是小小一粒，此刻因兴奋充血，彻底成熟了。  
黄铉辰用拇指指腹按住那小小一粒来回辗压，还沾着液体的手指冰凉，换来徐彰彬一阵阵拔高的尖叫，连着肉穴也不断收缩，竟然像是高潮了一样，每插一下就往外喷一股水，黄铉辰只好退出来，等他把水喷完，才又重新插回去。  
还在高潮中没回过神，又被卷进新一轮快感的漩涡，身体交媾的声音和自己的叫床声快让他耳根子烧透了，可这山崩海啸般的快感，徐彰彬完全没能抵抗也不想抵抗。因为都是黄铉辰带给他的。  
徐彰彬被上上下下折腾着，可浑身哪哪都舒服，咬着唇就又被抱在怀里拢着亲了好一阵，好像黄铉辰已经彻底和他合为一体，就连他想要什么都一清二楚。这高潮延续了好长时间，对徐彰彬来说有一个世纪那么长，黄铉辰终于停下了，半天喘着气在他上方说，姐姐，舒服到这程度么。  
徐彰彬恍惚睁开眼，手脚连着脑子都在发热发麻，只能顺着对方狼一样的目光往自己身上看。  
闪着水光的白色丝线在他胸前蜿蜒，源源不断滴落在床单，从他的乳尖。  
徐彰彬这才明白刚才开始小他一岁的爱人一直叫他姐姐的原因。  
黄铉辰又重新开始动作，却比刚刚更凶了一倍，直撞得徐彰彬带着哭腔叫他名字，上面下面湿了一片。

徐彰彬是他的哥哥他的爱人他的女人他的姐姐，可以是他用心保护却温柔流淌任他踏进搅乱的河流。

黄铉辰喜欢徐彰彬对他毫无办法又不断妥协的样子，包括在床上，明明不是爱哭的人，却总被他搞到流泪，他的哥哥太善良又太纵容他了，就像现在这样，明明羞耻到快背过气去了，却在他开始成结准备推出去前拉住他。  
“别出……射进来……”  
徐彰彬打着哭嗝，沾满泪水的眼睛鼻子都哭得红红的，瞪着他像只生气的兔子。黄铉辰虽然还带着笑意，但忍到发痛的肿胀下身却并不轻松。  
“再怀孕怎么办？”  
拨开湿发在他的额头上吻了一下，想想徐彰彬这一年多受的苦，年轻的这个就于心不忍。  
“那就……生呗……”  
徐彰彬又抽噎了一下，语气因为鼻音显得十分可怜。

“是和你的孩子，几个……我都想要……”

听到自己的omega说出这样可爱的话，alpha没道理再强忍让这个omega，他的omega受孕的生理本能。  
伴着成结的过程，黄铉辰再次开始了冲撞。alpha的结进到omega的深处，更深处，直到刺到那个温暖紧致的小口，狠狠嵌进去，让他的omega又开始哭泣了。  
“啊……啊！”  
徐彰彬尖叫出声，像被他狠狠钉进了床里；他的胸腔猛烈起伏着，先前被干出来的乳汁已经半干，形成蝉翼一样的脉络。  
Omega的身体一动也不动，只能在漫天的快感中无助摇头。  
“啊！老公……老公……呜呜……”  
精液不断打到他的子宫里，冲刷着他痉挛着的内壁，让徐彰彬叫着他，不知不觉又喷着奶高潮了一次。

“老婆，你的奶也太多了……”

黄铉辰盯着手指上刚从脸上擦下来的乳白液体，放进嘴里，眼神变得晦暗。

“是不是得用用吸乳器了呀。”

而因高潮筋疲力尽昏睡过去的omega对此毫不知情，还做着已经又怀上了自己alpha孩子的美梦呢。

完


	2. 一辆ab车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> axb  
> 奇怪设定  
> 慎 慎 慎

晚上七点四十，第一波巡逻结束，穿黑色工作服的男人们连贯挤进酒吧，像层层被灯泡吸引的飞虫。

人们多数是来灌下一杯入喉粗砺的烈酒，温暖身体麻痹思维，还有的鬼鬼祟祟交头接耳，寻求其他慰藉。

徐彰彬不喜欢这里的污浊空气和沉闷话题，好在他足够幸运，虽然不是全部，也买到了自己需要的东西。  
在他准备离开时一个男人拉住他的胳膊，那个男人力气很大，游说带了几分气恼，他身后站着几个涂着厚厚脂粉，衣不蔽体，戴了颈圈的Omega，都用一种痴迷的表情看着他。

这不关我的事。

徐彰彬在心里大喊。虽然感受不到信息素，但他不瞎，任谁看那些反应都是因为本不该出现在这里的Alpha信息素——他身上的。而这也怨不了别人，要怨也只能怨不问来历就把身份可疑的人捡回家的自己，只能哭笑不得，继而想法摆脱了皮条客。

回家的路上也并不轻松，好在并没遇到工会或是巡逻队的人，走到家门口那段碎石路时他几乎快想飞跑起来，直到关上门，房间一角的黑影朝他贴近，才如释重负般叹出口气。

你还好吗。

他抬手摸了摸对方的脸颊，仍是几乎将人烫伤的高温，烫得他瑟缩了一下，没等他抽回手，对方就阻止了他的动作，像是为了确认一样在徐彰彬粗糙的掌心嗅嗅，接着便将重量压在他身上。  
徐彰彬打开灯，看清不远的桌上他留的食物对方一点没动，于是抓起一撮在他鼻尖磨蹭的亮金发尾拉了拉，开始好心劝说，而他身上的人纹丝不动，只顾着深沉又急促地呼吸，像在沙漠中行走过久的人趴在绿洲的湖边，拼命汲取水分。  
挣扎也只是开始的那一小会儿，徐彰彬闻到一股铁锈气味，伤口可能又裂开了，想到一会儿还得自己包扎，他便立刻乖巧安份起来。血，这好像是他唯一能从黄铉辰，从这个Alpha身上闻到的气味，从来时到现在，直到那个气味也要笼罩他，成为他了。  
他变得顺从，不是出于胆怯，而是出于怜悯，这个年轻人像被死神追赶的雄鹿，在林中逃窜寻找蔽护，他不过偶然对上那双清澈又安静的眼睛，其他的一切都置于次要了，哪怕被锋利坚硬的角贯穿，也是他自找的。

徐彰彬是个Beta，不像Omega生来就有完美强韧的生育系统，他的信息素系统早在百年前退化，那些AO间的绝对吸引力对他来说像童话。他的脖子上刻着Beta专属的识别码，代表他该张开双手创造更多的劳动价值，不是现在这样对着一名发情中的Alpha张开大腿，呻吟不止。  
黄铉辰病了，虽然他不知道他之前在哪里，经历过什么，但他的情况没有抑制剂就只能等死。  
他只是在帮他，就像帮他去处坏死的组织，擦去血水一样，在帮他疗伤，虽然效果只是暂时性的。

他想起酒吧里听到的那些不入流绯闻，当时他还只当是话者为了刺激人感官过分夸张，直到现在切身体会到Alpha发情的可怕。  
徐彰彬从进门就被承受了一天痛苦的Alpha捉住了，背抵在门上，拉扯中皮质的工作服传来几声悲鸣。不是用来承载侵入的地方被强行打开，这让他觉得耻辱又不堪；起初的进入让两人都十分痛苦，简直就像一场搏斗，他在年轻Alpha绷紧的肩颈肌肉上咬下去，防止自己叫喊出声，对方的性器却毫不迟疑，一寸寸钉进去，接着便开始在他身体里横冲直撞。  
昏黄又宁静的单人房，年轻人两手托着他的臀肉，随着动作将他抬起又放下，悬空的腿只能夹在Alpha的腰上，肉体交合的声音在逼仄的空间回响，没有甜言蜜语，灵魂契合，有的只是占有和掠夺。  
徐彰彬紧闭双眼，在颠簸中感到身上的痛苦都离他远去，他乘上小船，黑色的暴风海浪里落下道光。

一滴滚烫的液体落在他脸上。

“对不起……”他睁开眼睛，恢复些许神智的Alpha漂亮的脸上满是悔意，汗水，泪还有情欲让他整个人看上去笼罩着层光晕，犹如天神。  
“对不起，彰彬哥……”

恍惚间徐彰彬抬手抹去源源不断掉落的泪水，喘息着回答他，来回摸着对方后颈，说着安慰的话。  
“没事……你哥身体好得很，死不了……”

黄铉辰紧绷的表情这才有些许的放松，只是又咬着嘴唇，看着他的样子不说话。  
Beta工作服最上面的两粒扣子不知何时被扯掉了，小麦色的皮肤镀上层汗水的金属光泽，让人想知道到底是不是这样——看来他失去理智那段时间也是这么想的，脖颈，锁骨，饱满浑圆的胸肌，甚至挺立的乳珠上都是齿印红痕。黄铉辰握着徐彰彬的屁股往上抬了抬，带着歉意在那些痕迹上温柔吻下去，舌尖勾勒着皮肤深陷进去的地方。  
徐彰彬只觉得浑身跟过了电般，因为痛苦而绵软的前边竟然也有了抬头的趋势；而他后面也秉承了Beta勤恳诚实，逆来顺受的特性，已经被操熟了，在对方坚持不懈的开垦下服了软，攻势不减反增下，就讨好的缠上去，在Alpha戳刺到哪里时，甚至猛地绞紧了。

“啊！”

尖细高亢的声音竟然出自他之口，本人听了都觉得背脊发麻，徐彰彬咬着下唇去遮自己那夹在两人之间被挤得可怜兮兮吐着前液的东西想，这不对吧。  
我怎么好像发情了啊？  
但是我是Beta啊。

黄铉辰听着他声音里情绪的转变，也察觉到了他身体的变化，好像被夹得受不住般轻喘出声；年轻人眼睛鼻子还是红的，因他的反应眯起眼睛笑起来，徐彰彬艰难地半睁着眼，正好看到对方这不明深意的笑，不自觉产生了面对食物链上端的惧意。  
就像是第一次狩猎的肉食动物尝到血味得到了鼓励，黄铉辰舔舔嘴角，将他的腿拉得更开，一次比一次操得更深，挤出逐渐柔顺的水声，深到好像要钻进他体内原本不存在的某处，在那个地方结出果实。徐彰彬摇着头，脑里的想法和快感都挥之不去。  
“不行了——呜呜……”  
快感和要被捅坏般的深度让他流下生理性的泪水，搂紧Alpha的肩打起哭嗝。“……铉……我受不了了……”

黄铉辰对他的求饶置之不理，好像又陷入了失去理智的状态，徐彰彬能感觉到Alpha的阴茎在他体内膨大，即使他们无法成结，Alpha的本能作祟，它想使他受孕；Alpha的手抚上Beta由于姿势折叠而变得丰满柔软的小腹，那里摸上去确实是再温柔怜悯不过，是能容纳一切生命的温床。  
高潮的时候徐彰彬喘着气，精液一股股打在痉挛着的内壁上，Alpha盯着他张着的嘴唇，舔了舔自己的，有那么一瞬他觉得黄铉辰要给他一个吻，但最后没有。在他失去意识前，Alpha还埋在他体内的阴茎再次硬了起来，先前射进去的体液被逐渐挤出去，沿着两人的交合处淅淅沥沥落下到地板上。

而他只想先睡一会儿，至于其他的，可以等以后再说。


End file.
